Life of a Grimm
by SoccerLoverxoxo
Summary: Have you ever seen something you wish could be unseen? Were you ever told a story as a child and learn that all of it is true?
1. Chapter 1

Have you ever seen something you wish could be unseen? Were you ever told a story as a child and learn that all of it is true?

My name is Leslie White and I live with my parents in Portland, Oregon. I always knew I was adopted because I look nothing like my parents, Sarah White and Adam White. My mom has light brown hair and brown eyes and stands at 5'4. My father has blond hair and green eyes and is 5'6. I have jet black hair and blue eyes and I stand at 5'8. I think it's funny that I'm taller than my parents but I love them anyways. My parents told me my biological mother gave me up to them desperately and my biological father was murdered. I have always wondered where my real mother is now but I don't really want to go looking for her if she didn't want me in the first place. Besides, if she really wanted to see me, she would have kept in touch with me.

We just moved into a new house in Oregon from Wake Forest, North Carolina. The new house is big and nice but I miss my old hometown. Portland has some very weird people here. It wasn't until I went to my first day of school that my life here started to get very strange.

"Here you go, your first period Biology!" A perky girl from Student Survives exclaimed as we stood out side the classroom door and handed me my schedule. "Here is your schedule, if you need help finding your classes, just go down to Student Survives."

"Thanks." I simply say and walk inside the classroom.

"Ah, you must be Leslie White!" A tall blond hair middle aged teacher greeted as I walked in. "Class, this is our new student, Leslie White, let us all welcome her to Cleveland High School!"

"Hello Leslie White..." A handsome brown haired boy who sat in front of the class said as he looked at me up and down, eyeing at my chest. I raise my eye brows at him and he looked away.

"Please go sit down next to Emily Crown." My teacher, Mrs. Ryan, said and pointed at a small blond haired girl who had bright blue eyes and wore a white dress. As I walked to my seat I could see the same boy eye my butt as I pass him. I put my backpack down next to my chair and glare at the boy who smiled cockily.

"Be careful with him, he can be very creepy." Emily whispered to me.

"Keep your mouth shut Emily!" The boy yelled at the girl.

"Don't worry; I can handle people like that." I whisper back with a smile.

Mrs. Ryan went over lessons about chromosomes. I didn't really pay attention because back in Wake Forest I learned all about this. I usually get really good grades in science anyway. The bell rang, signaling everyone it was time to go to our next class. I take out my schedule and see what I have next. English Honors which was right down the hall. As I was about to walk out of the door, the same creepy boy stood in front of me, blocking my way.

"Hi Leslie, I'm Dallas Austin, but you can just call me Dally." Dally smirked and looked at me up and down again.

"Can you move away from the door please?" I ask but when he didn't I pushed passed him.

"Oh come on babe, don't be like that I was just trying to be friendly!" Dally exclaimed and ran to catch up to me.

"Listen here, I am not your 'babe' and I don't like your way of friendly!" I snap at him.

"We'll you didn't have to yell in my face..." Dally muttered and walked away from me. I sign and walk to my next period.

Second and third period went by in a flash and it was time for lunch. School lunch was not my favorite but I forgot to get money at home to buy something from the snack machine. I got in the lane and got a chicken sandwich and some grapes. I found an empty table and sat down to eat. There were a lot of people at this school it was pretty different than back home.

"Dally, can you please leave me alone!" A small voice shouted. I turn to look and saw Dally smiling evilly at Emily Crown. He hit her lunch tray, making it spill all over her. He then pushed her so she could stumble backwards and fall over.

"Hey!" I shouted at him and walked over to him. "She told you to leave her alone!"

"Move babe, this has nothing to do with you!" He said and put his hand on me to push me away.

I push his hand away, "Don't put your filthy hands on me!" I shouted at him. I never could have expected the next thing to happen. I wish I was punched in the face instead of seeing this...

Dally's face changed into something that looked like a wolf! He had a wolf mussel and dog like ears! He had sharp teeth and yellow eyes. He even had a fury mane! Dally's face changed back and he looked at me frighteningly.

"D-don't hurt me!" Dally staggered back. "P-please!" He turned around and ran away from me. The teachers and students looked at him and me with weird expressions.

How is he scared of me!? I'm the one who is scared to death here! Why is it that nobody else was freaked out!? I was so scared I never realized I started to hyperventilate. Suddenly I blacked out and fell to the ground.

"Leslie!" A soft voice called as I began to wake up. I saw Emily look at me worryingly.

"What happened, where am I?" I asked as I took in my surroundings.

"You're in the clinic you passed out in the lunch room." Emily answered.

I thought about the incident at lunch... "His face," I exclaimed. "Did you see it!?" I looked at Emily and she gave me a look.

"I didn't see anything..." Emily said. "I think you need more rest."

"No, no I saw his face! It changed, he looked like a wolf!" I started to panic.

"Easy now Leslie, I'm going to get you some water." Emily got up and left me to get water.

What did Dally look so afraid of me, I don't understand... He told me not to hurt him. I must be going crazy... Emily came back and gave me a glass of water. "Your mom should be here soon to come pick you up."

"Where are the nurse's?" I ask.

"They are on their lunch break I am in Heath Class so I'm allowed to treat students when they aren't here." Emily smiled.

"Do you want to be a nurse?" I asked her.

"Yes, I do!" She exclaimed. "What about you?"

"I don't know I wanted to be a zoologist..." However, after what I just seen, I think I'm done with animals.

"Hello?" A familiar voice called out.

"In here Mrs.," Emily called and my mom walked into the room.

"Leslie darling, are you alright?" My mom came in looking all worried.

"I'm fine mom." I said.

Mom signed the papers to take me home early and we walked to the car. "I was so worried when I heard that you passed out!" Mom said almost in tears. "What happened?"

"I thought I saw something..." I said.

"What did you see?" Mom asked.

"Nothing, you will think I'm crazy because it is crazy!" I shout.

"Honey, talk to me..." She said as she drove away from the school.

"I want to go back home..." I said sliding down in my seat.

"We are going home." Mom chuckled.

I roll my eyes, "No I mean back in Wake Forest!"

"You know your father just got a job at the Portland Police Station as a police officer." Mom explained.

"I don't care I want to go back!" I pouted.

Mom sighed, "Leslie your 15 years old, you are old enough to understand why we can't go back. You're father lost his job and just got a new one."

"I know..." I look out into from the car window and stared out into the streets.

When we got home I went up stairs and locked myself inside my room. I didn't come down until my dad came home from the station.

"Hi Daddy," I greeted and hugged him.

"Hi pumpkin," Dad smiled and hugged me back. "How are you feeling?"

"Horrible..." I said.

"Hm... Your mother told me you saw something, do you want to talk about it?" Dad asked.

"No." I snap.

Mom walked in the kitchen and kissed Dad, "How was your first day of work?"

"It was good I met two detectives that I will be working with." Dad answered.

"Good, maybe we can invite them over for dinner one night!" Mom smiled.

"That would be nice." Dad smiled as well.

"Are you hungry Leslie?" Mom asked me.

"No, I'm just going to go to bed." I said and walked up stairs. I took my shower and got ready for bed.

Lying down in the darkness was never scary to me, until now. I stayed up with my light on, watching TV in my room. I had a bat next to me in my bed just in case one of those monsters comes in the middle of the night.

I stayed up all night with the TV and lights on. I heard my parents wake up and walk down the stairs to make breakfast. I crawled out of bed and walked down stairs to greet them.

"Good morning sweetie." Mom said as she saw me. "Did you sleep at all?"

"No..." I said and grabbed a piece of bread to eat.

The door bell rang and I went over to answer the door. Who would come over to early in the morning? I answered the door and two men stood outside.

"Hello!" A tall dark man greeted. "We are looking for Adam White?"

"Oh hey guys, come on in!" My Dad walked over and put a hand on my shoulder.

"This is Nick Burkhardt and Hank Griffin." Dad introduces me.

"Hi." I said shyly.

"You must be Leslie it's nice to meet you." Nick shook my hand. "I heard a lot about you."

"Oh?" I smile at Nick. Something about him makes me feel safe.

"Hello, may I offer you some coffee?" My Mom came in and asked.

"No, but thank you Mrs. White," Hank smiled. "Are you heading off you school, we can give you a lift. It's on the way to the office."

"You would do that?" I asked.

"Of course," Hank exclaimed.

My Dad looked over at me with a concerned look. "Are you feeling better to go to school?"

"Yes Daddy, I'll be alright." I said with a soft smile.

"What happened?" Nick asked.

My father turned to Nick, "She passed out at lunch yesterday and said she thought she saw something."

Nick and Hank exchange looks, "What did you see?"

"I-it was really nothing, I must have been tired or something and I was seeing things." I turned and walked up stairs to get ready for school.

"You ready?" Nick and Hank waited at the door.

"Yeah," I hugged my parents and walked out the door with the detectives.

"I'll meet you two at the station!" My Dad called out.

"Alright," Hank waved and claimed into the driver's seat. I took a seat in the back right behind Nick.

"So," Nick looked at me from the rear-view mirror. "What grade are you in?"

"Tenth," I answered. Nick smiled but frowned when his phone rang.

"Yes Wu?" Nick answered his phone. There was mumbling over the phone. "Yes, we will be there in a second thanks! Hank we have to turn around there was an attack at the next neighborhood!"

"Looks like you're going to be a little late to school, Leslie!" Hank turned the car around and sped down the street. I honestly thought this was so cool! It's like being in a movie!

We got to a house that has yellow tape around the house. "Stay here, we will be right back." Nick said and walked out the car with Hank.

I waited for a while for them to come back it was taking a while so I decided to put my head down to rest my eyes a bit. Suddenly, the door was yanked open and I woke up with a start. "Get out!" It was Dally.

I scream as Dally pulled me out of the car. He threw me on the ground and kicked me over and over again. "I'll just kill you before you kill me!" He shouted and bent down to punch me.

"Leslie!" I heard Nick shout and tackle Dally off of me.

"Get off of me, I need to kill her or she will kill my family!" Dally screamed frantically.

"You are under arrest!" Nick shouted. Dally turned to look at Nick and his face changed into a wolf once again! He stops struggling with Nick and stares at him in disbelief as he changed back to normal.

"There are two of you..." A police man takes Dally away from Nick.

"His face..." I muttered and Nick turned to me.

"What did you say?" He asked as he helped me up to my feet.

"His face... It changed..." I stare at Dally as he was put into the police car.

"Is everything alright," Hank ran over to us and stopped when he saw me. "What happen to you?"

"Wait, what did you see?" Nick ignored Hank and looked at me intently.

"I- I saw his face change, he looked like a wolf!" I exclaimed. "Please tell me you saw that!"

Nick nodded, "I saw it."

Hank looked over at Nick, "What did she see, Nick."

Nick didn't take his eyes off of me, "She is just like me. She can see what I can see... She is a Grimm."

* * *

**I hope you liked this story so far, please review if you want the next chapter! **


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm a what?" I asked looking at Nick with a weird look.

"I'll explain later, we have to get you checked out!" Nick said and helped me to the car door.

"I'll be fine, just take me home," I told Nick as Hank started the car. "Dad and Mom will not like this..."

We drove back to my house and Dad was outside in his Portland Police uniform. He was confused when Hank pulled up to the house. "Is everything alright?" He asked. Nick opened the door for me and helped me out. I was right, Dad wasn't happy at all. "What the hell happened?" He screamed. Did I really look that bad, I couldn't really feel anything.

"She was attacked," Hank explained to Dad and told him everything.

We walked into the house and Mom flipped when she saw me. "Leslie, are you alright?"

"I'm fine, it doesn't hurt," I exclaimed. "Do I really look that bad?" I walked to the bathroom that was down stairs and looked into the mirror. Yeah, I looked worse than death... I had a bussed lip with blood on the side of my mouth. I had a large black eye and couple of cuts on my face. I lifted my shirt to see large bruise marks on my stomach and ribs. I am surprised I wasn't feeling soar at all from this! Maybe because I'm so scared and my adrenaline is up that I couldn't feel anything at the moment. I walk back to the living room and saw Nick, Hank, Mom and Dad talking about what happen to me.

"You should go to the office, you don't want to be late," Nick told Dad. "Don't worry about Leslie, she's a tough girl."

"Okay," Dad got up and walked to the door. "I'll see you all later."

"Mrs. White, do you think you can leave us alone with Leslie for a moment, we really need to talk to her in private." Nick said with a sympathetic smile.

"Yes," Mom said. She got up and walked up stairs.

I look at Hank and Nick, "So tell me what I am again?"

Nick leaned forward, "I think you are a Grimm."

"A Grimm," I asked. "Like the stories? What is a Grimm?

"A Grimm is someone who sees things a normal person couldn't see," Nick explains. "I am also a Grimm and found out a couple years ago when I started my job as a detective. When was the first time you saw someone change?"

"Yesterday during school," I answered. "His face looked wolfish."

Nick and Hank glanced at each other, "That was a Blutbad."

"Blutbad?" I looked at Nick like we was crazy. "What is that?"

"It is a Weson, a Blutbad is like a werewolf. You see, there is so many Weson, some are good, some are bad and I hu-"

"Whoa, whoa, whoa," I exclaimed interrupting Nick in mid sentence. "Slow down, I can't keep up. A Weson is the monster I just saw, and there are more?"

"Yes, they are like different type of species." Nick said.

"I don't believe this..." I mumbled.

"I didn't either, until I started hunting them." Nick stated.

"You hunt them," I look at Nick and Hank. "What about you, are you a Grimm?" I asked Hank.

"No, and thank God for that." Hank muttered.

"He is someone who isn't but knows about Weson and all of this." Nick explained.

Hank looked at Nick, "Hey, I thought Grimm's came from a line of blood."

"I thought so too, I thought the only Grimm's left where my Mom and me," Nick said. "Where you adopted?" Nick looked at me.

"Yes," I answered.

Nick thought hard for a moment, "No, she couldn't be..."

"Well we will figure it out later, we got to keep Leslie safe before even more Weson find out there are more Grimm's." Hank told Nick.

Nick looked at me, I guess I looked worried because Nick facial expression softened, "Don't worry Leslie, we will help you out. For now rest and I'll tell you more about what it is like to be a Grimm."

"Will I have to fight?" I asked.

Nick and Hank glanced at each other, "You might have to..." Nick answered, "I'll teach you." Hank and Nick began to get up from the couch.

"Wait," I grab Nick's arm before he can leave. "What if another Weson come to my house?"

"Only one knows about you, just be careful of who you bump into," Nick said. "We can get your Dad to take you down to the station later."

"Okay." I said.

"Take care now." Nick and Hank turn and walked out of the house. I walked to the window and watched them drive away.

I heard Mom come down the stairs, "Is everything alright?"

"Yeah, they just needed to talk to me for a bit." I answered her.

She walked up to me and lightly put her arms around me. "Go upstairs and rest."

I nodded and walked up to my room. I was exhausted. I didn't sleep at all last night! I put on convertible clothing and claimed into bed. I snuggled up under my warm sheets and fell asleep soundly.

I woke up to a sharp pain that went through my body. Yep... The pain kicked in, and it wasn't pleasant... I wasn't going to complain though, I will live! However, I might need to be careful with my rips he did kick them pretty hard... Let's just hope Dally bruised them instead of breaking them.

I carefully get up from my bed and change, once again, into more decent clothes.

I walked down the stairs and saw Mom watching a show on television, "Hey sweetie."

"Hi Mom," I sat down with next to her and watched the show with her.

"Your Dad is on his way home." Mom glanced at me.

"Okay." I groaned and lean my head against her shoulder.

Dad walked in a minute later, still in uniform, "Leslie I need to take you to the station."

"Now?" I asked. I knew Nick wanted me to go but I thought that would be way later.

"Yes, now come on I don't have much time!" I walked out the door and into the car with Dad. He drove back to the station and let me inside. It was weird walking into a police station, I never been in one before. We walked to a room that had desk and computers it wasn't long until I saw Hank and Nick sitting at one at their desks, typing away on the computers.

"Nick, Hank, I brought Leslie here. I have to go on patrol so whenever you are done asking her questions or whatever you need from her, can you drive her home?"

"Yeah," Hank answered.

"Alright," Dad turn to me. "Be good." He told me. Like I was really going to act up in a police department! He left and went on to do his duty.

"So what do you need me for?" I asked and sat down on the empty chair next to Nick.

Nick leaned in closer to whisper, "We are going to take you to my Aunt's trailer, and it has everything you need to know."

"Okay." I nod.

A tall, tan, muscular man walked to Nick and Hank. "Hey Captain, what do you need?" Hank asked.

"Nothing, just wondering how you two are going… Who is this?" The Captain asked looking over at me. At first I felt nervous, like I shouldn't be here, especially in his presence. Something about him feels different, I don't know what but it's something.

"This is Leslie White, Adam White's daughter." Nick introduced me.

The Captain face softened and held out his hand for me to shake. "Hello Leslie, my name is Sean Renard!"

"Hello Mr. Renard!" I took his hand in a polite manner. When I touched his hand, I noticed his expression becoming serious but he quickly smiled.

"Well Leslie, it was a pleasure to meet you." Sean smiled and walked back to his office. Nick and Hank where almost finished writing their reports. When they were done, we all headed out to go to the trailer Nick was talking about.

We parked next to an old, dirty, run down trailer in the middle of nowhere near a busy bridge. "Is this it?"I asked as we walked up to the trailer.

"Yeah," Nick said as he took out his keys and unlocked the door. "Be careful when you walk in."

When we walked in, there where maps hung up all over the walls, there where potions on a desk, a bed that looked like nobody had slept in for years. There was a tall brown cabinet and a large shelf full of ancient books. There was a large book that sat on a desk that Nick walked over to.

"Whoa!" I exclaimed and nearly ran to look at Nick's things. "This stuff is so cool!" I stared at the potions. "What is this stuff?" I said picking up the vile.

"Um, please don't touch that." Nick told me.

I blush in embarrassment and put down the vile. Sometimes I get carried away when I'm excited, "Sorry..."

"Come look at this." I walk over to Nick and he showed me the large book. When he opened it, drawings of creatures and unfamiliar writing covered the pages. "This book is from my ancestors, once they discovered things about Weson they began to keep records. He flipped the pages carefully to a page that had a picture of a Blutbad.

"This is what you saw right?" Nick asked looking at me.

"Yeah," I nodded. "Did you hunt one before?"

"I came across a few..." Nick answered. Nick flipped more pages so I could see more.

"There are a lot of Weson..." I said staring at the pages.

"Now, look at this." Nick got up and walked to the cabinet. When he opened it, I didn't expect it to be full of weapons.

"Holy crap," I stared with my mouth wide open. There where axes, a cross bow, a sword, knifes and many other weapons I never even seen before. I look at Nick and then back to the weapons, "You use these to kill them?"

Nick nodded, "Many different weapons would kill certain Weson." Nick said and closed the cabinet.

"This is crazy." I mumbled and took another look around.

"It is impressive." Hank emitted. "We better get you home your parents are probably worried about you."

"Yeah," I said as we walked out of the trailer.

Hank and Nick drove me home and I can already feel drowsiness coming over me.

"Tired?" Nick asked as he saw me yawn for the tenth time.

"That's an understatement..." I yawn again.

We pulled up to my house and I unbuckled my seat belt. "Get some rest Leslie." Nick said as I got out of the car. I waved goodbye and walk into my house.

"Hi, sweetie," Mom called from the living room.

"Hi Mom," I said as I hugged her. "I think I'm going to call it a night."

"You do that!" Mom laughed. I claimed up the stairs and went to the bathroom. I took a shower, put my pajamas on and claimed into bed. In seconds I was out like a light...

...

** Nick's POV at the office**

"Nick can I see you in my office!" Captain called over to me.

I look over at Hank with a perplexed expression. "Go see what he wants."

"Yeah, see you tomorrow Hank." I said and got up from my desk to walk to Captains office.

"Close the door." Captain ordered.

"What is it Cap?" I asked.

Captain looked up at me with a serious and irritated expression. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Tell you what?" I raised my eye brows.

"About Leslie," Captain's voice rose a bit.

I gave Captain a look, "What are you talking about? I told you that she was Adam White's daughter."

"That's not the point, Nick." Captain was now glaring at me. "Why didn't you tell me she was a Grimm."

How did he know that? I didn't see him change in front on her. "I didn't know she was a Grimm until today."

"When it comes to stuff like this you need to tell me right away!" Captain snapped. "She is a child and we can't let the Royal Family know about this!" Right, the Royal Family... How could I forget all about that!? Suddenly I felt concerned for Leslie's safety. "When the Royal Family knows that there are two Grimm's in Portland, your job is going to get a whole lot harder." Captain finished. "Go, you're dismissed," He said with a nod.

I walked out of the office and started to think of ways to make sure the Royal Family will never know about Leslie. My phone rings and I take it out of my pocket to see it's a call from Juliette. I smile as I answer the phone, "Hey honey, I'm coming home now."

"That's good, how was work?" Juliette asked over the phone.

"Stressful, I have a lot to tell you..."

* * *

** So how is it so far? Did I spell any words wrong or did I have any grammar mistakes? Let me know I want to learn from my mistakes. Please if you liked it, favorite, follow and review! I love reading reviews! By the way, there is going to be Grimm action later on in this story so if you have any Weson that you want to me to put in the story please let me now in the comments and I will see what I can do!**


	3. Chapter 3

Going back to school sucked. Everyone in my first period was starting at me! Funny how news travels around fast in high school, now everyone knows I was the one who got Dally in jail. Great way to start a reputation...

As I was listening to my teacher in Biology, I could hear people whisper about me behind me. I tried to ignore them but I couldn't take it anymore so I turned around and gave them a death glare. That shut them up.

"Don't listen to what other people say, it doesn't matter," The girl, Emily Crown, who I sit next to whispered to me.

"Yeah, I know." I mumbled, she didn't need to tell me that, I don't really care if people talk about me.

"Thank you by the way..." Emily said shyly.

"Huh?" I turned to look at her.

"For standing up against Dally for me a couple days ago, I never really got to thank you for that." Emily smiled.

"Oh, it's no problem, I just can't stand bullies." I said.

Emily frowned, "But you got hurt because you stood up for me!"

"It wasn't because of that..." I told her. I had a flashback of Dally's face then it changed to a Blutbad. I shake at the image in my head.

"Are you okay?" Emily worriedly asked.

"Yeah, I'm fine no need to worried," I smiled faintly.

Emily smiled, "Well I worry because you are my friend!

I was shocked to hear this, "But you don't know much about me. You just met me."

"That's the thing about being friends with people, you get to know them." Emily laughed.

"I guess you're right, I didn't really have many friends back home." I smiled at Emily.

Emily just blinked at me, "What do you mean you didn't have much friends, you're a really nice person!"

"I don't know about that..."I told Emily.

"You are!" Emily exclaimed.

I laugh, "Thanks.

Emily smiled, "No problem!" The bell rang and it was time to go to our next class. We talked all class period and the teacher didn't even notice!

"Hey Leslie, why don't you sit next to me at lunch, you could meet my other friends." Emily said as we walked out the door.

"Yeah, that would be great."

When lunch came around I sat with Emily and some of her other friends. I was shy at first but Emily told me it was all right.

"It's alright, Leslie, their cool!"

It turns out, I was worried over nothing. There was a girl named Rachel Wills, with dark brown hair and brown eyes. She was nice and very smart; she was taking all AP classes! There was Mark Collins, who I think has a little crush on Emily. He blushes and gets nervous when Emily talks to him. Mark has blonde hair and light green eyes. Then there was Leon Turner, and I must say, he was really cute. Leon had light brown hair and the bluest eyes I have ever seen. When he smiled it was like staring into a thousand suns!

"When you stood up against Dally the other day that was badass," Leon laughed.

"I wasn't trying to be!" I laughed back.

"He was so scared of you!" Mark jumped in. "I'm glad he got arrested, I heard he is in juvenile detention and won't be out in a month."

"A month..." I got so scared that he will be after me once he gets out.

"Don't worry; he won't go near you ever again."

"Let's hope so..." I mutter and continue eating my candy bar that I bought in the snack machine.

"So Leslie, are you ready to go to World History next?" Leon asked.

"How do you know I have History next?" I asked.

"We are in the same class." Leon said.

"Oh really, cool! Well, yeah I love history!" I laugh.

"Me too," Leon smiled. The bell rang and we all got up to go to our fifth period class. Leon and I walked together to go to World History Honors. We didn't do anything in that class but talk all period, it was fun and it turns out he had the same six period class. The end of the day came faster then I expected it to. I said good bye to Leon and walked to the car loop. I got in my Mom's car and smiled as she saw me.

"Hey sweetie, how was school."

"Better, I made some friends." I said.

My mom smiled, "That's good honey!"

"Yeah," I said as we drove home. Once we got home I did my homework and watched TV.

Three hours later a knock came at my door. I got up and opened it to find Nick and a pretty red head girl at the door.

"Hey Nick!" I said and looked at the girl.

"Hey Leslie, this is my girlfriend, Juliette and we wanted to know if you want to go to dinner with us." Nick asked. "It was her idea." He smiled.

"Oh, I would love too! Let me just tell my mom and put something nice on."

"You don't have to put something nice on, you look fine." Juliette smiled.

I smile back and let my mom know I was going out with Nick. We got into the car and drove to a nice little restaurant.

"Well this is nice!" Juliette exclaimed. "Nick told me everything about you; it must have been scary to find out like that."

"Yeah it was." I said looking down at my half eaten plate.

"You're just so young!" Juliette gave me a worried expression.

"Female Grimm's usually begin to see things earlier then males." Nick explained. "My mother was ten when she first found out."

"Wow, I wonder who you're real mother is..." Juliette glanced at me.

"Yeah, me too..." I muttered. Nick seemed to be in deep thought and never realized the waitress walked over to us with a check.

"Sir, are you paying?" The waitress asked.

"Huh?" Nick snapped out of his thoughts.

"I will thank you," Juliette took the check from the waitress.

"You don't have to I'll pay." Nick said but Juliette wouldn't let him see it.

"No, I'll pay, it's my treat." She putted out her credit card from her purse.

"Um I can pay for myself Miss Juliette." I offer.

Juliette shakes her head, "No I can't let you pay, I got it and please, just call me Juliette!" She gave the waitress the check with her credit card. "Here you go."

"I'll pay you back." Nick said.

"No, I just wanted to treat you two that's all!" Juliette laughed and gave Nick a kiss. "It's fine."

The waitress came back and gave Juliette her credit card back. "I hoped you enjoyed, came back anytime!"

We walked back to the car and Nick drove me back home. "Hey Leslie do you have a cell phone?" Nick asked.

"Yeah why?"

Nick glanced at me from the rear-view mirror. "I need to have your number so I can call you if danger ever pops up."

"Okay." Nick gave me his phone and I put my number into his contacts. "Hey, I have a question. Can you train me this weekend, so I could learn how to fight Wesen?"

"Yeah," Nick said and Juliette glared at him.

"You're going to teach her how to hunt?" Juliette seemed a little angry. "She's just a kid!"

"I know, but her life is now in danger, if she doesn't learn how to fight now, she will be in danger." Nick explained. This bothered me, I really didn't want to fight but I now know things are different and I have fight to survive. "Tomorrow is Friday so I'll pick you up from school tomorrow and we can go to my friend, Monroe and Rosalee's house. Um, I'll just tell you now, Monroe and Rosalee are Wesen."

"What!" I exclaimed. "Aren't they the monsters that you are going to train me to kill?"

"Yes I don't know what other way to put it before you see them, but listen! Not all Wesen are bad Leslie, Rosalee is a Fuchsbau and Monroe is, well a reformed Blutbad."

"Blutbad!" I yell.

"But he is reformed!" Nick exclaimed. "He is not like the others, neither is Rosalee!"

Juliette stared at the both of us,"Nick is right, there not bad I'm friends with them as well. They are very nice and the help us with everything."

"I don't think I want to do this anymore, Nick..." I said.

"Please Leslie, give them a chance." Nick pleaded.

"Well... Okay." I said but I was still afraid.

"Good." Nick said as he parked outside of my house. "Let your mom know that I will be picking you up, I'll let your dad know as well."

"Okay..."

"Goodnight Leslie, it was nice meeting you!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Likewise," I smiled as I walked out from the car.

When I got in the house, Dad wasn't home from work yet but Mom was in the kitchen.

"Hey Mom, Nick is going to pick me up after school tomorrow and show me around town." I lied to her. I really hate doing that. I wish I could tell her the truth but I can't.

"You and those detectives really like to spend time together... Alright…"

"Thanks, Mom." I hugged her and walked upstairs to my room. I lie down on my bed and let my mind wonder. Who is my real mom? Was she a Grimm? Was my real dad a Grimm? This is too complicated... I'll find out soon or later... I close my eyes a fell asleep.

"Leslie, wake up!" I open my eyes and saw my Dad at my door. "Get ready for school! I'm taking you soon."

"Okay." I jumped up from my bed, took a shower, got dressed and brushed my teeth. I got ready in 20 minutes, my best time yet!

I grab my book bag and saw my Dad waiting downstairs. We got into the car and starting driving to school. "So your Mom told me that you made friends."

"Yeah."

"That's great!" He exclaimed. "I hope it's not with any boys!"

"Dad!" I glare at him.

He laughed, "Kidding! So Mom told me the Nick is showing you around today?"

"Yes."

"Seems you know him better then I do!" Dad said.

"I guess." When we got to the school I hugged my Dad and got out of the car. I walked to the building but stopped when I heard my name being called.

"Leslie!" Leon and Emily ran over to me. "Hey!"

"Hi." I said.

"So, how was your morning?"

"Good." I smiled and we all talked until it was time to go to first period.

At lunch, everyone wanted my number, so I put it in all of their contacts. I need to remember to bring my phone to school... Soon, it was the end of the day and I found Nick's car in the car loop. "Hey, Nick."

"Hey, have fun in school?"

"It was school..." I muttered. "It's never fun."

Nick laughed at what I said and looked over at me, "When we get there, you'll meet Rosalee first. Juliette is there as well."

"Okay..." I was really nervous to meet Wesen.

"I already told them that you're a Grimm so they won't be surprised to see you."

We drove in a neighborhood and stopped at a house. Juliette and another woman were waiting outside. Juliette walked up to me as I got out of the car. She placed a hand on my back and guided me up to the women. The women had tanned skin, medium length brown hair with blonde highlights and bangs. "This is Rosalee."

"Hi Leslie!" Rosalee exclaimed. Her face began to change and I took in a breath as I saw. Her face became furry with reddish and white fur. She had ears and her nose was a little black nose. She didn't look frightening at all.

"You're... Not so bad." I said.

"No I'm not." Rosaline smiled. "Come and meet Monroe."

We walked in the house a saw a tall, skinny, nervous man standing in the living room. "Oh hello, I'm Monroe. Please don't panic when you see me!"

Monroe walked closer to me and his face changed into a Blutbad. I gasped and step backwards into Juliette. "Its okay, Leslie," She said and rubbed my shoulders.

Monroe changed back, "See, I'm normal now!"

I look at Monroe and Rosaline closer, they looked nice to me. I think I can trust them, as long as Nick and Juliette trust them as well.

"Wow, I can't believe I'm meeting another Grimm..." Monroe said look at me.

"Now we know three!" Rosalee exclaimed.

"Yeah, but I'm sorry, Nick's mom scares me!" Monroe said.

Nick looked at Monroe, "Can you explain some Wesen stuff to Leslie. I think you are better at explaining it.

"Yeah, come on in and sit down, this is going to take awhile."

What almost feels like an hour, Monroe finally finished explaining things about Weson which made my head hurt really badly. Then we all went out side so I can start my training. Ten watermelon where lined up in a line. "Okay, so I want to you throw this axe at every one of those watermelons, once you do that we move on." I took the axe from Nick, expecting it to be heavy but the weight wasn't heavy at all; it was like it was made for me. I stood in position and threw the axe, hitting the watermelon in the middle, making to split in half. I did this ten other times and got the same results.

"You are a natural at this!"Monroe exclaimed.

"Good job Leslie!" Nick clapped for me. "Now on to the next lesson, I want you to follow the same movements as me as I pretend to swing the axe. Ready?"

I followed the movements of what Nick showed me, then he allowed me to use the axe. I practice and practice over and over again until I became faster with the movements. Nick was impressed. Without realizing it, I was training for four hours.

"Time to take you home, you did very well!" Nick said. "Tomorrow, we will start with something different."

Training was over so Nick and Juliette took me home. "You looked like a pro out there Leslie!" Juliette exclaimed.

"Thanks." I smiled.

When we stopped at my house, I said goodbye to Nick and Juliette and walked in the house. I hugged my parents as I walked in, took a shower and went into my room. I look at my dresser and found my phone there. I have an IPhone 5 but I never use it. I saw that I have one text from an unknown number. I opened it up and it said, "Hey Leslie, this is Leon."

I smile a little and save his number in my phone. Then I texted back, "Hey what's up?"

A few minutes later he answered. "Nothing much, do you want to hang out tomorrow afternoon at the park?"

I thought for a moment before answering. I probably won't be training with Nick until the evening so I might have time to hang out with Leon. "Sure, what time?"

"12:00 near the swing set." He text back.

"Alright, see you there!" I sent and claimed into bed with a smile. It would be cool to hang out with Leon.

* * *

**I hope you all liked this chapter! Please review, favorite and follow! **


	4. Chapter 4

Rushing out of the house at 11:40, I got at the park at 12:00 and saw Leon by the swing set, just where he told me he would be.

"Hey, sorry to keep you waiting," I said as I ran up to him.

"Hey, its fine I just got here as well." Leon smiled.

We sat down on the swings and watched children run around the park. It was awkward not talking so I had to come up with something. "So, what do you want to do?"

Leon seemed to be thinking, "How about I show you around town?"

"I would like that!" I smiled. We got up and started walking downtown. Portland was a very large city, and I mean very large! We walked around and went into some shops that Leon liked to go in. It was really fun to walk around Portland.

"Do you want to go to a place that I love to go to?" Leon asked.

"Yeah," I said with a smile.

"Okay, it's a long walk but I'm sure if we start now, we will make it there at a decent time." We walked for what seems like hours and hours. We claimed hills in a forest and I was beginning to wonder where Leon was taking me. Then the trees began to clear and you could see the tall buildings of Portland. As we got closer I could see the whole city! There were even mountains! I never knew Portland had mountains!

"Wow, I didn't know this can be so beautiful..." I muttered.

"I know, I love it here in Portland it's so pretty and most people here are nice." Leon said gazing at the city.

Suddenly I heard something move fast behind us. "What was that?" I turn around fast. I had a strong feeling like I was being watched and it felt threatening.

"I didn't hear anything." Leon said looking at me. I look in close I see something hiding in bushes but can't make it out. As I move closer, whatever was there quickly move away from us. "Are you okay Leslie?"

"Yeah I'm fine, what time is it?" I take out my phone and see that it was 4:00 in the afternoon. "We should better get back my parents would want me home soon."

"Okay." As we walk back down to the city, I could still feel someone watching me.

"Hey Leslie are you okay to walk home alone? I have to pick some stuff up for my family." Leon asked.

"Yeah, see you later."

"Bye!"

When I was waiting to cross the street a man in a black coat was staring at me with a strange expression. I tired to ignore him as I crossed the street. I looked up at him as he past me and his faced changed; He had leathery yellowy green skin, a big nose, and sharp fangs. I stop walking and stared at him wide eyed as he past me with a grin. "Little Grimm..." He muttered. I turn around at watched him go the other way.

"Come on kid move it, the light is going to change any second!" A man yelled behind me.

"Sorry!" I snapped out of it and walked faster. What was that thing? It wasn't afraid of me like how Dally was. Maybe it's because I'm young and less intimidating... I have to tell Nick about this. I took out my phone to call Nick but stopped when I passed an alleyway that had police tape blocking the path. "What the heck?"

I look in the alleyway and the police were putting a body in a body bag. The floor and walls are covered in blood. It was so disgusting to see, my stomach started to hurt. For some reason I still looked at the crime scene and on the wall, there was a symbol. A symbol of a scythe, what the hell...

"Leslie?" I jump and turn around to see Nick and Hank walking up to me.

"Leslie, you can't be here, this is a crime investigation." Nick told me.

"I-I'm sorry it's just that I was walking by here going home!" I said.

"It's okay, just go on home." Nick said and pats me on the shoulder.

"Hey Nick, doesn't that symbol look familiar to you." Hank walked under the police tape and walked over to the symbol.

"Yeah I know what that is..." Nick said in a worried tone.

"That's meant for us isn't it?" I ask Nick who looked back at me. "A Weson must have done this and is sending us a message."

"Kind of... Look I'll explain everything later, training for today is canceled, now go home. I'll call you when I'm all done with this."

"Okay..." I said and began to walk back home.

When I came home, Mom was in the kitchen cooking dinner. "Hey sweetie, welcome home."

"Hey, Mom," I walked in the kitchen and started setting the table so we can eat.

"Thanks, your Dad is going to be late, there was a murder, he had to rush out to the scene." Mom told me.

"Yeah I know I saw it as I was walking home." I told her.

Mom stopped what she was doing and turned around to look at me with a worried expression. "I'm sorry. You should have called so I could have picked you up."

"No it's alright." I shook my head.

"I didn't want you to see that!" Mom exclaimed.

"Mom I'm fine." I rolled my eyes and sat down in my chair.

"I'm really starting to worry about you Leslie." Mom said as she brought the food to the table. "You have been hanging out with that detective to much."

"Nick?" I asked. "What's wrong with him?"

"Well, I don't like the idea that you are hanging out with people that are a lot older then you." Mom argued.

"So, what's wrong with that? Why bring this up?" I asked her, getting annoyed.

"Every day since we moved you have been out. Today was with Leon but the other days were with Nick." Mom said. "I'm just worried."

"Well he works with Dad, I trust him." I told Mom and took a bite out of the chicken that Mom made.

"Leslie, I'm you're mother and I'm just worried about you, I don't like when you hang out with that man."

"Stop worrying about me, it so annoying!" I snap. "You're not really my mother anyways!" I shout at her. Her face fell and it look like she was going to cry. I turned around and walked up stairs to my room.

I am so mad! If she only knew why I have to go with Nick every day! I sat down on my bed and watched TV for a while. My phone rings and it was Nick calling.

"Hello?" I answer.

_"Hey, I'm coming over to pick you up." _Nick says over the phone.

"I thought you said there was no training today."

_"I know, we are not but I have important information to tell you and we have to go to the trailer for it." _

"Why?"

_"Remember the scythe symbol that you saw at the crime scene? That was a Reapers symbol!" _

"Reapers?"

_"Yes, Grimm Reapers. They are the ones who hunt down Grimms." _

"They are real?" I asked.

_ "Yes!" _

Holy crap I am so screwed... "O-okay w-what do they look like?"

_"I'll explain everything when we get to the trailer; I'm outside your house." _

"Okay I'll see you in a minute."

I hang up the phone and run down the stairs to the front door. I see Mom siting on the couch watching TV. Her eyes where really red, it looked like she's been crying this whole time. "I have to go out." I tell her. She didn't answer me. Not even look at me. All she did was turn off the TV, get up, and walk up the stairs. It felt like I didn't exist to her. This made me feel sad but I shook it off and walked out the door.

"Are you okay?" Nick asked as I climb in the passenger seat.

"Yeah..." I muttered.

As we got inside of the trailer Nick walked straight to the book and flip to a page.

"Reapers are Wesen called Hässlich. When they woga, they tend to have leathery green yellowish skin. They are powerful and fast."

"Wait, green yellowish skin? Does it have a big nose, and sharp fangs?" I asked.

"Yes they usually do." Nick answered.

"Oh my God, I saw one!" I exclaimed.

"Why didn't you tell me?" Nick almost jumped out of his chair.

"It didn't come up until now!" I shout.

"Damn! I have to hunt this thing before it hurts you." Nick got up from his chair. "But I have no idea where to find it..."

"Can I help you hunt it?" I asked.

"No, you're no were near ready to fight." He said it was kind of offensive, but true. "I can give you something to defend yourself with though." Nick opened up the weapon closet and took out a large hunting knife. "I think you will do well with small sharp weapons, I would give you the axe but I think your parents would see that.

"You think?" I asked sarcastically.

"Well, I guess it's time to bring you home." Nick said and we walked out to the car.

When we pulled up to my drive way, my Dad's car was there, I knew I was going to get yelled at by him...

"Leslie," Nick called. "I want you to lock every door of your house and don't go out at all until I call you to say its safe. I'm going to find this Reaper and put an end to him."

"Okay..." I said and walked to my door. I walk in the house and was very surprised to see all the lights were off. "Is anybody home?" When I turn on the lights there as a huge mess. Glass was shattered on the floor. The table was knocked over, and few drips of blood were on the floor. It looked like somebody was in a fight. "What the hell happened?" I searched the house and nobody was home! "Hello!" I started to get really worried. Where are my parents? Are they hurt? I didn't realize that I started to sob and tears where forming in my eyes. Suddenly my phone rang and it said Mom was calling. "Mom are you alright, where are you?"

"Hey honey, I'm alright." Mom spoke, she sounded hurt and scared.

"Is Dad with you?" I asked frantically.

"Yes, he is with me. Listen whatever you do don't look for-ahh!" I heard a smacking sound just as my mom screamed.

"Mom!" I screech as the tears fell from my eyes.

There was shuffling on the phone, "Hello Little Grimm..."

"You..." I growl it was the Hässlich that I saw earlier. "If you want to see your parents alive again, come to the abandon factory near the park, alone." He said and hung up.

I slowly put my phone in my pocket and just stare at the ground. What am I suppose to do? I can't fight yet, I know I'm going to die if I even try. I need to save my parents I'm not going to let anybody hurt them!

* * *

**So how did you like this chapter? I know it was short but please, review, favorite and follow.  
**


End file.
